


Hypnos and Thanatos (Sleep and Easeful Death)  Sam and Steve

by karadin



Category: Captain America, Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angels, Brothers, Death, Freebird - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Greek gods, M/M, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sleep, Twins, Wings, heroic nude, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek Gods and Twin Brothers Hypnos and Thanatos,( as depicted by Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnos and Thanatos (Sleep and Easeful Death)  Sam and Steve

[ ](https://society6.com/product/hypnos-and-thanatos-sleep-and-easeful-death_print#1=45)

Hypnos and Thanatos (Sleep and Easeful Death) by Karadin

Hypnos and Thanatos are the Greek Gods for Sleep and Easeful Death, they are twin brothers, often depicted with wings. The symbol for Hypnos are poppies, which induce sleep, the symbols for Thanatos are a reversed torch, as well as the butterfly, signifying the transformation of death to rebirth. (click to see without watermarks)

The phrase ‘half in love with easeful death’ is from the poem 'Ode to a Nightengale’ by John Keats, 1884

 (can also be read as images of Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers) DO NOT REPOST, please reblog thanks!

 

catch me at my [tumblr! ](http://karadin.tumblr.com)


End file.
